


dig the way you're digging me

by weatheredlaw



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal, Ex Sex, Mentor/Sidekick, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is in a room of miracle people who can't seem to die properly. It's kind of freaky. </p><p>And sexy. It is really, <i>really</i> sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dig the way you're digging me

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel, Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse/Kate Bishop, double, purple, blush | for alltheporn

Kate Bishop has been _dreaming of this._

She takes her shirt off. Bobbi is naked in front of her and Kate takes her shirt off so she can be naked, too. She's too young to be here, she thinks, but Bobbi looks like she could be Kate's sister, in some other world, and that doesn't make her feel so bad because Kate and Susan used to kiss anyway, to practice. It was safe to kiss Susan. It was never safe to kiss boys. It was always a secret anyway. Kate figures this can be a secret, too.

"Nervous?" Clint comes up behind her, just like they've practiced, announcing himself before he touches, before he makes a move. Kate reaches behind her back and takes his hands, wrapping them around her stomach and leaning into his chest. Bobbi strokes her hips.

"Not with you." Kate's never nervous when Clint's around, even though logic, experience, and Tony Stark all say that she should be. Bobbi laughs. She's probably thinking the same thing. But then, Kate's never nervous when she's around either. She stands and brings Kate's mouth to hers. She kisses like a miracle. She is a miracle. Kate is in a room of miracle people who can't seem to die properly. It's kind of freaky. 

And sexy. It is really, _really_ sexy.

"This kinda gives a whole new meaning to that whole 'birds of a feather' thing, doesn't it?" Clint muses. Bobbi smacks him upside the head. "Hey! Easy on the brain injuries. I filled my quota for the week."

"Rule fifteen: no puns in bed. Remember?"

"That was like six years ago!"

"Still counts, sport." Bobbi looks back at Kate and finds her laughing, chewing on her lip and her mouth split wide in a grin. "You gotta smile like that more, Hawkeye. Makes you shine." 

Oh _god_ Kate is in love.

She loses herself a little in kissing Bobbi back, letting go of Clint's hand and pulling Bobbi in by her hips. She doesn't feel so young anymore. Now, you see, she feels free. 

"What do you want from us, baby? Hmm?" Bobbi's voice is soothing. Kate feels her pulse settle, just a bit. "Tonight it's all about you."

"I was _so sure_ it was my night," Clint mutters for the eleventh time in an hour.

"It isn't," Bobbi deadpans, then turns back to Kate. "He's so selfish." 

"Always," she answers. Kissing, god, can they go back to kissing? Bobbi can read minds, Kate's pretty sure that's her superpower. She tilts her head and they go back to making out and, honestly, if Kate could make out with Bobbi Morse all night -- hell, she'd be pretty damn happy. But she kinda wants to fuck someone. So, you know. There's that. 

"Can I be, like, incredibly blunt?"

"Oh she's about to get so freaky right now," Clint says, his lips against Kate's shoulder. She reaches up and cards her fingers through his hair. She hardly ever gets freaky. "Come on, Hawkeye, tell her what you want."

"I wanna watch you top the shit out of him while I fuck him from behind."

Clint groans. "Damn I love it when she gets bossy." 

"You love it when everyone gets bossy," Kate mutters, but she can't stop smiling. "That's what I want."

"Then that's what you get." Bobbi smiles and kisses her again. "Clint, honey, you've got a dildo around here somewhere, don't you?"

"Ah. Uh. Yeah?"

"He does," Kate says happily. "Second drawer."

"That was our secret," Clint murmurs into her ear while Bobbi opens the draw and sifts through t-shirts to get at the dildo. "You're so bad." His tongue traces the shell of her ear. Kate shivers. "You gonna fuck me, Hawkeye? You two gonna make me crazy? I'm gonna watch you. I'm gonna watch your face while you fuck me." Jesus, Kate is so wet. She feels Clint's hands cover her hips protectively. "You okay with all this?" he asks, his voice a pitch lower. "Is it too much? You gotta tell me if it's too much--"

"It's perfect." Kate turns around and grabs his face between her hands, kissing him hard and full on the mouth. "I love you. It's so perfect."

"You're perfect," he murmurs back. Kate grins. She loves it when he says that.

Bobbi comes back with a rich, dark purple dildo buckled in and dangling from her fingers. Kate feels warmth surge between her legs. She's actually going to do this. Bobbi reaches forward and Kate lets her strap it on, the cold of the leather sending shivers down her spine. Clint presses a bottle of lube into her hands and they all crowd onto his noisy bed, the mattress shrieking under their weight. Kate has zero clue where to proceed from here, but she figures it's one of those fake-it-til-you-make-it kinda things, so that's what she does, watching Bobbi roll a condom over Clint's dick, hard and flushed against his belly while he lays on his back. Her mouth waters, a little bit. She hasn't sucked him off in days -- they've been ridiculous busy and by the time they got around to getting horny and alone again, Kate started getting vocal about her fantasies and Clint started sexting Bobbi and that was just about it. 

Kate pushes herself flush against Bobbi's back and breathes in her scent -- sex and peppermint and something like roses -- while she presses two lube-slick fingers between Clint's cheeks, brushes against his ass and pushes in gently. Bobbi rolls her hips, dragging a groan out of Clint's throat. Kate pushes her fingers in harder, twisting them inside as she pushes in a third. Clint's babbling total nonsense at this point, over-stimulated less than three minutes into it. Bobbi pulls off and keeps his orgasm at bay every so often while Kate flexes her fingers and has four in. She wonders if she could do more -- she wonder if he could take her fist, if she could be brave enough for that. She imagines her hand vanishing into the heat of him, his ass closing around her wrist and god she almost comes on her own just from the thought of it. She shudders -- it's gonna be too much and she's not going to make it she's not she's not she's -- 

"Katie." Clint's voice pulls her out of her trance and she looks up to see his face flushed and wet. She blushes. Her own thoughts terrify her. "You're so beautiful. Come on, girly. I'm good. You can do it." Bobbi pushes herself up and settles near Clint's head, brushing her fingers through his hair. Clint reaches up to twist her fingers in his and Kate finds that she doesn't mind the change in position. She likes this view. She likes watching them together, even if they're just touching. There's something reverent about it. Something almost ancient. Like maybe they've been fighting this fight for years, trying and failing to be together.

Kate wonders if she's a missing piece. If maybe the three of them could be together forever, just like this. She's so in love with them both. She's so pathetically and hopelessly in love and she's going to cry, she thinks, as she slicks up the purple dildo and presses it against Clint's ass. It gives in perfectly, sliding home, completely in, surrounded by him. Clint shouts and Bobbi seals her lips over his, swallowing his noises. Kate groans as the rubber presses against her clit. She's going to lose it, going to absolutely lose it. She can hear Clint begging for more, just a little bit more, just come on, Katie, come on, _come on--_

Bobbi reaches down and strokes his cock once, then twice and he comes with a shout, striping his chest. Kate keeps pushing, knows it's too much for him, but he keeps urging her on, telling her to let go, to just let it happen. She does this to herself. She keeps her orgasm away until someone else gives it to her. Except Clint's telling her to let it happen, telling her she's in control. Kate pushes in, once more, _hard_ , and comes. She's a sobbing, shivering mess and can't even keep herself upright to take the leather straps off her hips. Bobbi reaches forward and undoes it for her, smoothing the hair away from her face and whispering to her. Good girl, good girl, good job. She urges Kate onto her back and tucks the sheet over her. 

Kate is aware that Clint and Bobbi get up to take a shower, but they aren't gone long. Clint comes back with a warm washcloth and wipes her face and chest and legs down until she's clean enough to cover up again. He helps her pull a t-shirt over her head, kissing her neck and telling her how perfect she is, how wonderful she is, how much he loves her. 

Clint lays out behind her, tucking her against his chest while Bobbi stretches out on her other side, kissing her forehead and pulling a blanket over all three of them.

"Well that was fun," Kate finally manages. There's a beat, and then Bobbi bursts into laughter next to her while Clint presses his mouth against her neck to keep quiet. 

"God I love this girl," Bobbi says through her laughter. "I really love this girl."

Clint pushes himself up onto his elbow, watching Kate turn her head to smile at him. "Yeah," he murmurs, pressing his lips to her temple. "She's pretty damn perfect. 

Kate grins. She loves it when he says that.


End file.
